


Before Rehearsal

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [7]
Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DG is concerned when her bandmates are late for rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: Band_. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium (special thanks to her for helping me come up with a plot).

**Before Rehearsal**

  
Raw looked up from his drumming exercises when the door opened to admit a whirlwind of energy clad in jeans, leather jacket, and boots. A motorcycle helmet dangled from DG's hand as she looked around eagerly. "Hi, Raw. Are Ambrose, Wyatt, and Jeb here yet?"

"No, just Raw," the drummer replied, watching as DG hung her helmet and jacket on the pegs by the door. "Others be here soon."

Her boot heels clicking on the garage floor, DG wandered over to sit by the sound system as she flipped through her folder of sheet music. With studious nonchalance, she suggested, "Maybe I should go see if they're on their way."

"Raw go," he quickly offered, almost dropping his drumsticks as he stood up from his drum set. "DG stay and warm up."

She rolled her eyes and smiled fondly at him. "Okay. Just don't take too long. We need to get some serious practice in, after all."

"Yeah." Raw nodded, one gloved hand sliding through the air just above DG's shoulders as he moved past her to the door. She visibly relaxed as she reached for the CD player.

As he exited the garage and closed the door behind him, Raw heard the young woman begin singing scales to warm up her voice. He breathed a sigh of relief and headed for his old Bug. Just as he was about to climb in, a well-cared for pickup truck pulled into the driveway. Raw watched as it came to a stop and shut off, a tall, broad-shouldered blond man and an equally-tall, slender black-haired man climbed out. The last to emerge was a young man with honey-blond hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Raw."

"Jeb." Raw nodded as the young man moved past him into the garage. He'd always had a crush on DG, but she was blind to it in favor of her crush on Ambrose, who'd been her parents' close friend since before she and her sister were born. When DG, Wyatt, Jeb, and Raw began contemplating forming an actual band, Ambrose gladly agreed to handle the tech side of the business. The drummer now turned to the other two men, who were now approaching, Wyatt carrying his guitar case and Ambrose carrying a case of his own. "Ambrose, Wyatt."

The couple came to a stop in front of their friend. Wyatt had both eyebrows raised, blue eyes wary. Ambrose gazed at Raw with puzzled brown eyes, forehead creased in a frown. "What's up, Raw?"

"Tell DG," he told them firmly. "Or she find out on her own."

Wyatt and Ambrose exchanged a startled glance. Wyatt's wife, Adora, had died giving birth to Jeb and he'd never expected to find love again, let alone with a man, but something about Ambrose had drawn him to the brunette. Ambrose had been attracted to Wyatt from the first, but recognized that the blond had needed to be the one to make the first move. It was Ambrose who asked Raw the question that both of them were wondering, "Do you _really_ think we should? Homosexuals aren't exactly popular here in Kansas."

"Hurt at first, but happy for you," Raw replied, conveying as much reassurance as he could. "Then she notice Jeb."

The blond nodded, tilting his head at the sound of a bass guitar warming up. He glanced at Ambrose and received a nod from his lover. "After practice, so she can focus on singing."

"Keys." Raw held out his hand and Wyatt reluctantly dropped his truck keys into it. "Get them after talk with DG."

The other two nodded and moved past Raw into the garage. He moved to follow them and paused to look up at the house. His partner, Lylo, stood at the window and he waved. Lylo waved back and turned away to continue his chores. Raw entered the garage and prepared for practice with his bandmates.

 **End**


End file.
